


Catch Me While I’m Sleeping

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Megumi is ill, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot, dad kakashi, have a kid is not that easy, sleep deprived Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Little Megumi has colic and the Hatake family finds themselves in a vortex of sleeplessness.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Megumi (OC), Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikamaru
Series: This is Us (english version) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Catch Me While I’m Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch Me While I’m Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655831) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> First of all I apologize for the huge grammar errors. English is not really my forte and I kept these translation on the drive for a long time before I decided to publish it (and yes, I got help from Google too).  
> Btw.  
> DATE: Saturday, 2nd September 1688  
> TITLE: Catch Me While I'm Sleeping - Pink

Megumi had cried all night and all day. For the third day in a row.

Colic, that had been Tsunade’s diagnosis, which unfortunately could not be cured with iryō-ninjutsu in such a small girl except with the risk of permanently damaging her circulatory system of the chakra. So he and Sakura had took turns in assisting their daughter, for twenty-four hours in a day.

And now Kakashi was exhausted. He had slept very little during those three days, because even when Sakura was taking care of the baby, the crying (and the knowledge that his daughter was suffering like this) kept him awake.

On the morning of the fourth day Megumi finally fell asleep and Sakura collapsed next to her not even ten seconds later. Kakashi put the first in the cot and covered the second with a blanket from the closet, and got ready to leave the house: there were urgent papers waiting for him in the office that he just couldn’t postpone. Yawning loudly behind the mask, he staggered towards the Hokage palace and distractedly noticed that many more people than usual were looking at him strangely. Oh, well, there was no point in dealing with that too; he would think about it later… maybe after twenty hours of sleep. Or even thirty.

Somehow he made his way to his office ignoring the glances and whispers and dropped dead weight in the chair, tremendously tempted to close his eyes and let go – because really, that chair was damn comfortable, perhaps the most comfortable thing on which he ever laid down his limbs. But he was the Hokage and he had responsibilities.

So, rubbing his eyes a little, he grabbed the first scroll to examine. He had to read it three times to fully understand the matter and two more times before realizing that he needed a certain document that he had no idea where it was kept. So he reluctantly got up from that soft chair that seemed to sing a lullaby to his exhausted brain, and staggered towards Shikamaru’s office. The young man was sitting at his desk, his eyes running quickly over a large book full of floor plans, and when he noticed his presence he looked up and looked him up and down.

«Megumi didn’t sleep last night, huh?» the latter asked, an eyebrow raised in a very familiar expression.

«Not a little bit. But she fell asleep before I went out», Kakashi explained as he began searching the shelf for the paper he needed, without success. «Look, I’m working on that request from the Inuzuka clan and I need –»

«I know what you need, Kakashi-sensei», Shikamaru’s voice replied, a step away from his ear. When the hell had he moved? And why hadn’t he noticed? Shit. «And it’s not that file. You have to go home and take the rest of the day off».

«It is not necessary…»

«You’re in your pyjama», he interrupted him, an expression on his face halfway between annoyed and amused.

«Huh?» Kakashi looked at himself and for a moment thought that his assistant was crazy because he was wearing his usual vest over his black shirt. And then he noticed the problem that Shikamaru had seen – and that the rest of the Village had seen as well, judging by the looks that had followed him all the way from his home to there: instead of his uniform pants he was wearing his own pair of pyjamas pants, pink, with printed hearts and little dancing pugs. «Oh».

He had to admit, this was really embarrassing. Not the fact that his shinobis had saw him in pyjamas (he _loved_ his pyjamas, thank you very much), but the fact that he didn’t realize it. Great Hokage, really.

«Go home, Kakashi-sensei», Shikamaru encouraged him, with a slightly softer tone, his eyes folded in a smile. «Konoha won’t be on fire just because his Hokage takes a day off for once».

«My duty…»

«… is the welfare of the Village, yes. And do you think you can do your job correctly in this state?»

Part of him was telling him that Shikamaru was absolutely right. But he had never been good at surrendering to the evidence.

«It’s just a pyjama…» he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. Shikamaru was making it look bigger than it really was. He was fine. He’d already been through sleepless nights and if he said he could stay half a day in the office then he could.

«The scroll you’re working on. How many times have you had to read it?» Shikamaru asked, distracting him from his search for the right words that would have convinced him to let him stay at work (and to give him that stupid document he needed).

The question was simple, really, but Kakashi had to think about it for a moment. And when the truth was about to escape from his lips that side of his mind that was stubborn about things made him lie shamelessly.

«Maa. Three times?» Shikamaru’s incredulous glare made him sigh: he looked too much like Shikaku, that boy, and at that moment it was not a compliment at all. Looking into those dark eyes, Kakashi realized that he would not have won and gave up. «Okay, five times. Right, got it, I’m going home. Despot. Sometimes I wonder who the Hokage is here», he grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes.

«I’ll call Naruto», his assistant ignored him, placing a hand on his arm and accompanying him to the exit. «A little practice will do his apprenticeship good. Goodnight, Kakashi-sensei».

«Yes, thank you, good job», muttered the Rokudaime, finally leaving his assistant’s office and glancing at his own door, considering for a moment the idea of going to get his Hokage’s cloak.

But now that even the last shred of responsibility had been removed from his shoulders, his brain seemed to switch off and only rekindled when he crossed the threshold of his bedroom. How did he get there? He didn’t know and he didn’t care right now. All he could see was the soft mattress and his wife and daughter sleeping blissfully.

He fell asleep the instant he placed his head on the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I enjoy writing about Kakashi as a normal dad? Hell yes. In Naruto we have known him as a great warrior, a not particularly capable teacher, mentor, friend and partly Hokage. Now I want to see his fluffy side because really, he will also be the sexy and terrible Copy-Ninja, but I can't believe that, if he had children, he would not be a father in love.  
> PS: I love Megumi madly, in case you haven't noticed. I love all the children of KakaSaku (and the other children of the new generation), but Megumi stole a piece of my heart.


End file.
